Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{23}{50} \times -\dfrac{6}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ -\dfrac{23}{50} = -0.46$ $ -\dfrac{6}{8} = -0.75$ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.46 \times -0.75 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.46 \times -0.75 = 0.345 $